


Alex, Ava and Riley

by summer_of_1985



Series: Disney One Shots [3]
Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, forgot about this fic, only 3 chapters...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: The sequel to "Flashbacks of Austin and Ally".The story follows Alex, Ava and their little brother Riley as they go into high school and their life after. And Austin and Ally having to take care of three children.
Relationships: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon
Series: Disney One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750573





	1. Chapter One: Meet the Moons

_Austin Monica Moon:_  
Husband to Ally Moon.  
Father to Alex, Ava and Riley Moon.  
Would do anything for family.  
Pancake lover.  
Works as a music teacher at Middle School.

Played by Ross Lynch.

* * *

 _Ally Edgar Moon (née Dawson):_  
Wife to Austin Moon.  
Mother to Alex, Ava and Riley.  
Loves her family.  
Pickle lover.  
Works the night shift as a nurse.

Played by Laura Marano.

* * *

_Alex Dezmond Moon:  
(Aged 16)_

Son of Austin and Ally Moon.  
Older brother of Ava and Riley.  
Pancake lover like his father.  
Oldest child.

Played by Charlie Heaton.

* * *

 _Ava Ruby Moon:_  
 _(Aged 15)_  
Only daughter of Austin and Ally Moon.  
Only sister of Alex and Riley.  
Middle child.  
Music prodigy.  
Daddy's little girl.

Played by Millie Bobby Brown.

* * *

 _Riley Austin Moon:_  
 _(Aged 10)_  
Son of Austin and Ally.  
Brother of Alex and Ava.  
The baby of the family.  
Slight mama's boy.

Played by Noah Schnapp.


	2. Chapter Two: Mother's Day

Ally parked the car in the driveway of the house she lives in with her loving husband and her beautiful 3 children. She yawned as she climbed out of the car. She walked up to the front door and searched her bag for her keys.

The front door then opened, there stood her other half - smiling brightly.

"Hello," he smiled and helped her into the house. Ally kicked off her shoes and went into the house.

There was her dinner (chicken curry and naan bread), her 3 babies eating their breakfast. She smiled at her children and placed a kiss on each of their heads and started to eat her dinner. 

Her only daughter got out of her seat and wandered off to go get something. Ally raised an eyebrow at her baby girl. She simply just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat her dinner.

"Mom?" The only daughter said, and Ally looked up and saw her baby holding a bouquet of red tulips.

"Ava," Ally smiled and walked to her daughter and took the bouquet from Ava. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Happy Mother's Day," Ava said, gripping onto the back of her mom's uniform like a aby. What none of the family knew, was the recently Ava had had her heartbroken by her 7-month ex-boyfriend.

"Thank you, baby," Ally smiled over Ava's shoulder and cradled the back of her baby's head.

* * *

There was a bunch of flowers from Ava sat on the side of the bay window. The two books from Alex and Riley sat on her bedside table.

Ally smiled as her final small present was handed to her by her husband before Austin tucked Ally into bed.

"Why did you get me something?" She asked, looking confused at him.

"I wanted to say thank you to my beautiful wife for giving me my three amazing children. But maybe my wife doesn't want it," Austin reached out in an attempt to take it back.

Ally took the present out of his hand and opened the present. There was a Pandora box sat in her lap.

"Austin," she said, her other half just rolled his eyes and lifted the lid of the small box.

There sat another charm for her Pandora bracelet.

"Thank you," she said, falling asleep on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter Three: Ava? Baby, where are you?

The Moon's were on holiday, happily basking in the sunshine of sunny Cyprus.

Ally was happily watching her husband and best friend Austin swim in the pool as he tries to use a rubber ring as a basketball net. Her hair was quickly drying into frizzy curls around her head.

Alex was chasing the ball for his dad, throwing the ball back to his dad whenever he missed.

Ava was laying on a sunbed under a parasol, happily reading the first _Famous Five_ book.

And Riley was curled up against Ally watching the clouds go by. He heard the sounds of crickets rubbing their legs and felt his mama kiss the top of his head now and then.

Ava suddenly curled up in pain and shuffles back into the villa, making the family look at her confused.

"I got her," Ally said, kissing Riley's head and going after her only daughter.

* * *

"Ava? Baby, where are you?" Ally asks, wandering around their villa, looking for their only daughter.

"I'm fine, mom," Ava replies, from one of the bathrooms upstairs. Ally heads upstairs, her shoeless feet hitting the cold marble stairs.

"Baby, don't lie to me. That's not what we do," Ally said, finally finding where her daughter has locked herself in.

"It's just that time of the month, mom," Ava said, walking out of the bathroom with her bikini bottoms - slightly bloody - and a pair of shorts in their place.

"Go put them in the washing machine, and go lay down in bed. I'll put your air conditioning on, so it'll be nice and cool for you," Ally said, smiling at her little girl as she padded downstairs.


End file.
